supernova_sufandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:The Prince Blaze/EP1EMPROGRESSO
ON?= *9:42Perola Verde-ON- *((RV, começa)) *9:43Pérola123=ON= *9:44AKNoir-=-@ON@-=- *9:45Pérola123-... *9:45Perola Verde... *9:46Pérola123 Vamô Rv *[] *9:47The Prince Blaze*As gems estavam na base espacial, uma antiga base feita pra reuniões gems, onde as Diamantes planejavam um ataque, com sua corte inteira, as melhores das melhores, a base foi visitada hoje, e as gems da corte de Diamante Azul, guardavam a base, para nenhuma rebelde poder quebrar outra diamante, aí temos, Benitoita, uma gem aristocrastica muito importante, e sua leal pérola, a Pérola Negra, e o Holly Green Quartz e sua turmalina, Green Light Tourmaline, guardando a base, sendo leais a suas donas e monarcas* *-Nenhuma rebelde por aqui, Pérola, abra a porta! *9:49Perola Verde*Faz uma cara de tédio* *9:49Pérola123-Sim meu Senhor **Abre a Porta* *Num posso chamar de diamond '-' [] *9:49AKNoir*Fico com cara de "O que estou fazendo aqui?"* *9:50The Prince Blaze-Nada aqui, nenhum quartzo rosa e nenhuma pérola branco creme idiota... *9:50Perola Verde((O AK é quem?)) *9:50The Prince Blaze-Pérola, meia volta... *9:50Pérola123*Meia Volta* *9:50AKNoir((Seu Turmalina)) *((Sua*)) *9:50Pérola123#Este planeta é deveramente Bonito# *9:50The Prince Blaze*Dou meia volta* *9:51Perola Verde((Meu escravo -q)) *9:51The Prince Blaze-Podem ir na minha frente, Pérola aqui...enquanto eles vigiam a parte esquerda....nós guardamos a parte direita... **Chego a uma enorme porta Diamond* *9:51Pérola123-Sim Mestre *9:51The Prince Blaze*Ouço conversas das Diamonds* **Escuto a porta* *9:52Perola VerdeSussurra: - Tour, tá um tédio aqui... *9:52The Prince BlazeDiamante Amarelo: Extremamente inúteis! A Era 1 está acabando, e precisamos daquele planeta para os recursos das novas eras... *Diamante Azul: ... *9:52AKNoirSussurro: -E como *9:52Pérola123((Vou ser BFF da Tour)) *(( )) *9:53AKNoir(( )) *9:53The Prince BlazeDiamante Amarelo: Ou seja, quebrar os quartzos rídiculos, como quartzos de cores diferenciadas! Benitoitas, pérolas defeituosas E turmalinas inúteis! *Diamante Amarelo: Além disso! O progresso será rápido se exterminarmos estas e outras gems, e com isso, pegarmos o seus recursos! *Diamante Amarelo: Claro isso está? *Diamante Amarelo: Iremos destruir e refazer! Começando a nossa corte denovo! *9:54AKNoirCochicho: -Esse povo grita muito, né non *9:55The Prince BlazeDiamante Amarelo: Começarei pelos nossos quartzos aqui! Os quartzos de elite iram ajudar a quebrar e despedaçar aquelas gems insignificantes..! *-Oh meu...Pérola...vamos ver os outros *9:55Pérola123-Sim meu Mestre *9:55Perola VerdeSussurra: - Eu tô querendo saber o que estão falando. *9:55The Prince Blaze*Corremos pelo vasto e extenso corredor, até acharmos os dois no nosso ponto de vista* *-Turmalina! Verde! *9:55Perola Verde- Que que foi. *9:56Pérola123*Se cala* *9:56AKNoir*Engulo seco* *9:56The Prince Blaze-As diamantes! Querem nos despedaçar! Para começar a Era 2! *9:56AKNoir-Essas diaba qué o que? ¬¬ *9:57The Prince Blaze-Olhe o respeito com nossa autoridade! *Perola Verde has left the chat. *9:58The Prince Blaze-A Era 2 será algo moderno, e os quartzos de elite, iram caçar gems defeituosas e velhas, e pegarem seus recursos para a Era 2, e isso faz com que esvaziam suas cortes para recomeça-las melhor ainda! Ou seja, querem nos quebrar! *9:58AKNoir-Respeito um ca... Tá bem, mas elas qué o que? ¬¬ *9:58The Prince Blaze-OFF- * *9:58AKNoir *9:58The Prince Blaze * * * * * * *9:58Pérola123(Ele vai voltar) *Perola Verde has joined the chat. *9:58Pérola123'-' *(Viu?) *( #Pérolaprevedoradefuturos ) *=On= *9:59The Prince Blaze-ON- *-A Era 2 será algo moderno, e os quartzos de elite, iram caçar gems defeituosas e velhas, e pegarem seus recursos para a Era 2, e isso faz com que esvaziam suas cortes para recomeça-las melhor ainda! Ou seja, querem nos quebrar! *9:59Perola Verde((Eu tinha caído)) *((Não vi mais nada depois do *Egulo em seco*)) *10:00Pérola123- *10:00AKNoir-Moderno? Eu consigo controlar coisas beem mais avançadas que pedrinha do futuro u.u *10:00Pérola123-Mestre permissão para falar *10:00The Prince Blaze-E eu posso fazer tecnologias que fazem a velocidade da luz ocorrer dentre nossos olhos! *-Permissão concedida, Pérola... *10:01Pérola123-Vamos virar Rebeldes? *10:01Perola Verde- Que besteira é essa de pedir permissão? *- Meu Tour aqui fala na hora que quer. *10:01Pérola123*Fica emcabulada* *10:02The Prince Blaze-Olha! Cuide de sua Turmalina e eu cuido de Pérola! *10:02AKNoir-Eu sou chique, beu abor *Tiro um óculos escuro do bolso, sento no chão e cruzo as pernas* *10:02The Prince Blaze-Mas, bem, rebeldes quebraram a Diamante Rosa *Penso na tragédia e começo a soltar lágrimas e viajar na maionese* *10:03Pérola123-Não chore Mestre *10:03The Prince Blaze-Uh..espera oque? *Lavo as lágrimas* *10:03AKNoir*Levanto e guardo o óculos de sol* -Bixinho que a minha miga chama de Mestre, chore não *10:03The Prince Blaze-Pois bem, teremos que aceitar o destino, que nossas Diamantes, proporam para gente... *-Em palavras plebéias... *10:04Perola Verde- Eu não sou obrigado. *10:04The Prince Blaze-Não temos escolha... *-Vc é um quartzo e elas Diamantes... *-O dobro do seu tamanho! -O sextuplo do seu! *10:04Perola Verde- Tour, vamos roubar uma nave e vazar daqui. *10:04AKNoir-Bom na verdade, existe uma coisa chamada "Fusão", mas okay. BORA? *10:05Pérola123*Tenta falar "não" mas se cala* *10:05The Prince Blaze*Adventurine ouve a conversa e vai até as gems confusa* *Adventurine: As Diamantes querem quebra-las...acho uma ousadia tentarem fazer algo...elas iriam rastrea-las e seria o fim de ambas... *Adventurine: Mas, eu confio em vcs! *10:06Perola Verde- Pérola? Adventurine? Querem ir? *10:06The Prince BlazeAdventurine: Vi cada peça que Beni montou, cada comando que Pérola e Tur receberam! Cada gem que Quartzo Verde destruiu! *10:07Perola Verde((O RV é quem?)) *10:07The Prince Blaze((Benitoite)) *10:07AKNoir-Cada comando mermo, sofri muito nessa vida de Gem... Continuando... Obrigado pela confiança ^-^ *-Naum pera *-Gem tem vida? '=' *-Esquece *10:07Perola Verde- Osh Tour, por acaso eu te faço de escravo? *10:07Pérola123*Cala se e fica parada* *10:08AKNoir-Naum *-Mas eu já sofri mermo *10:08The Prince BlazeAdventurine: Mas, eu tenho um plano, sou muito velha e sei cada palavra que minha Diamante disse... *10:09Perola Verde- Então fala logo. *10:09The Prince Blaze*As Diamantes saem da grande porta e vão até elas* *Cochicho* Pérola, cumprimente-a *Nos abaixamos, sendo leais a elas* *10:09Pérola123*Faço sinal Diamante* *Perola Verde has left the chat. *Perola Verde has joined the chat. *10:11Perola Verde*Faz também* *10:11The Prince BlazeDiamante Amarelo: No próximo dia, voltaremos a Homeworld...explicarei tudo amanhã, preciso continuar a meu progresso, e minha visão é atrapalhada por minúsculas gems...agora liçença... *10:12Perola Verde- Minha Diamante, o que viemos fazer aqui mesmo? *10:12The Prince Blaze*Dou liçença e faço símbolo diamante* *Diamante Amarelo: Perguntas depois... *10:12Pérola123*Dou Licença* *10:12The Prince Blaze*Ela passa e vai pra uma enorme porta e a tranca* *10:12Pérola123(E A Blue?) *10:12Perola Verde- Vou ter que marcar horário é? *10:13The Prince Blaze*Depois de horas* **Na Sala Operária da Base** Diamante Amarelo: Pérola, abra a porta, para a Ágata Condor, e Crazy Lace... **Pérola Amarela abre a porta tocando com sua minúscula mão* *Diamante Amarelo: Se aproximem.... *Ágatas: Minha diamante! *Cumprimenta* *10:14Perola Verde((Esqueci a gem do RV de novo)) *10:15The Prince BlazeDiamante Amarelo: A chamo as aqui, para fazerem nada mais que, o trabalho de ambas... *10:15Pérola123((Benitoita)) *10:16The Prince BlazeDiamante Amarelo: Terão que caçar as gems de minha e da corte de Diamante Azul e trazerem suas pedras, e me darem o relatório da missão, quem liderá será a minha fiel Adventurine, chamem as Ametistas da corte XGL, ou as jaspers defeituosas, ou até mesmo, Carnelian, se precisarem, caso falhem, terão a punição... *Adventurine: Sim, Minha Diamante! Agatas: Entendido, ó grande majestia... *Diamante Amarelo: Guardem essa base, até o próximo chamado e então voltaremos a Homeworld, para iniciarmos a Era 2... **Elas saiam e Pérola fecha a porta* *Perola Verde has left the chat. *10:18AKNoirmovel *10:18The Prince Blaze*O reflexo dos hologramas tecnológicos, era de Diamante Amarelo, e suas pupilas diabólicas, com um sorriso brilhante* *10:18Pérola123((Ele Volta)) *(('-')) *AKNoir has left the chat. *10:18The Prince Blaze**FIM** *10:18Pérola123<.< *>.> *=OFF= *10:19The Prince BlazeGostaram? *10:19Pérola123Só tem eu aqui *MAS *A-M-E-I *Perola Verde has joined the chat. *10:19Pérola123 *10:20Perola VerdeGostei, quero o EP dois AGORA. *10:20Pérola123Eu Tb, *10:20The Prince BlazePreferem o original, ou o reebot? *EU: Reebot *10:20Pérola123Eu Tbm *Reebot *Pq os personagens tem mais vida *10:21The Prince BlazePérola e Benitoita, terão o relacionamento no futuro *AKNoir has joined the chat. *10:21Perola VerdeAK entrou!! *-ON-? *10:22Pérola123=On= *10:22The Prince Blaze-ON- **O segundo chamado de Diamante Amarelo* *Diamante Amarelo: Pérola, abra a porta... *Pérola Amarela: Claro, minha diamante *ela abre a porta, e revela Adventurine e a duas ágatas* *10:23AKNoir((socorro, tô travando)))) *10:23The Prince BlazeDiamante Amarelo: Começem seu legado agora, e usem todo reforço possível, eu quero aquelas pedras! *Adventurine: Sim, diamante... Ágatas: Entendido, vossa majestia *Diamante Amarelo: O que esperam? Andem! **Elas saem e Pérola fecha a porta* **Aventurine anda na frente das Ágatas, e sai do ponto de vista delas, e corre até as gems* *Aventurine: Gems! A missão está sendo feita agora! E o progresso está em andamento! *10:25Pérola123((Pera pera)) *10:25The Prince BlazeAventurine: Serão quebradas! *((oi?)) *10:25Pérola123((Nós ficamos paradas?)) *(('-'?)) *10:25Perola Verde- OQUE? *10:25AKNoir((Voltei, tava travado no chat movel 'u')) *10:25The Prince Blaze((Não, guardando a nave)) *10:26Pérola123-Mestre permissão para falar *10:26The Prince Blaze-Permissão concedida! *10:26Perola Verde- Vamo vamo ir embora logo. *Agarra Tour e o coloca nas costas* *10:26The Prince BlazeAventurine: Eu tenho um plano, iremos pega-las e joga-las no estacionamento de naves, lá terá quartzos e ametistas, preciso que fiquem relaxadas, eu cuidarei de tudo! *10:27Pérola123-Não se desesperem! *10:28The Prince BlazeAventurine: Fiquem aí! *10:28Perola Verde- Pérola, estamos tentando. Mas a esse ponto está difícil.. *. *10:28The Prince Blaze*Ela corre, e as Agatas, estavam com todas as Ametistas possíveis, com Jaspers, Carnelians* *Aventurine: Eu vi as cascalhas! *10:28AKNoir-Nossa, nunca tive a experiência de estar nas costas de outra gem *10:28The Prince BlazeAventurine: Vamos caça-las e pegar as pedras delas! *10:28AKNoir-Que legal, não canso as pernas *10:28The Prince BlazeAmetistas: SIM!! *Carnelian: Vamos come-las! *Agatas: Vamos concedir o favor de vossa majestia! *10:29AKNoir-Miga, comer é exagero, e te garanto, você vai pegar colesterol, sou um docinho *10:29Perola Verde- E aí Pérola, tem muitos anos de idade? *10:30The Prince Blaze*O exercito vai até elas* *Agatas: Ali! *10:30Perola Verde- Aqui? *10:30The Prince Blaze*Carnelian da uma cambalhota no ar e se transforma numa esfera rotativa e ataca Benitoite a deixando no chõ* *Benitoite: Ugh...Pérola...a lança... **As Ametistas invocam machados e chicotes* *10:31Pérola123*Invoca Lança* *10:31Perola Verde- Corram!! *Pega Pérola no colo e sai correndo*. *10:31The Prince Blaze*Me levanto* **As Ametistas chicoteiam a lanca, mas são rasgadas pelo feixe de luz de Benitoite* *-PÉROLA! Corre! **Corremos na direção deles* *10:32Pérola123-Senhor Green me solte por favor *10:32AKNoir-Cê é fortinho né? *10:32Pérola123-Sou apenas uma Pérola *10:32The Prince Blaze*Correndo* Gente! Lembrem do que Aventurine falou! No estacionamento! *10:32Pérola123-Existem outras de Mim *10:32Perola Verde- OK... *Coloca ela no chão* *10:32AKNoir-Ela vai ficar? EU NUM VOU DEIXA U.U *10:32Pérola123*Faz clones que atacam as Ametistas* **Corre com o Povo* *10:33The Prince Blaze*As Jaspers destroem os clones* *10:33Perola Verde- Pérola, não existem outras como você, cada gem é única. *10:33Pérola123*Sobe em Green* *10:33The Prince Blaze*As Agatas fazem um ataque de luz na direção delas* **Fomos pro estacionamento, mas o feixe nos acerta e caimos no chão* *10:34Perola Verde- Caí em cima de alguém... *10:34The Prince Blaze-SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! SEU VERME! *10:34AKNoir-*Segurando pra não rir* *10:34Perola Verde*Sai de cima dele. *- Você estão bem? *10:34Pérola123*Se Levanta* *10:34The Prince Blaze-Sim! *10:35Pérola123-Sim *10:35The Prince Blaze*Os quartzos vão até nós, Aventurine estava na frente sorrindo, maléficamente* **Eles se aproximam lentamente* *Aventurine: AGORA! **Ela invoca dois chicotes e afastam os quartzos* *Aventurine: Vão pra nave Rubi! *Carnelian: Traidora! *10:36Perola Verde*Entra na nave*. *10:36The Prince Blaze*Corro pra nave Rubi com Pérola* *10:36AKNoir*Dou uma martelada no chão e um mortal até cair na nave* *10:36Perola Verde- Vem logo Tour. *10:36AKNoir-Precisa ter etilo *10:36The Prince Blaze*Aventurine usa seu machado, mas é detida por todos, que caem em cima dela, e fazem ela desaparecida* *10:36Perola Verde*Liga a nave* *10:36The Prince Blaze*Vimos Aventurine sendo pufada, mas foi por pouco tempo, a nave já havia saido do local* *10:37Perola Verde- Pérola, poderia fazer o favor de dirigir a nave? *10:37The Prince Blaze-Eu faço! *-Não sou uma pérola, mas eu controlo... *-Eu faço tecnologia... *10:37Perola Verde- OK. Vou me sentar ali. *10:38The Prince Blaze*A nave voava na velocidade da luz* **Mas ela para* *10:38Pérola123-Não Mestre *10:38The Prince Blaze*E começa a cair no espaço* *10:38Pérola123-Está an hora de eu tomar uma decisão *10:38Perola Verde((Cair no espaço?)) *10:38The Prince Blaze*Todos percebem que eu tava mechendo no sistema da nave* *10:38Pérola123na** *10:38The Prince Blaze((tava parada e caindo ué* *10:38Pérola123*Assomi controle* *10:38The Prince Blaze-Isso aqui...aquilo ali... *-Pronto! Removi as imperfeições dessa nave rubi velha...agora estava mais rapido... **Tur se levanta e vai pro painel curiosa* *10:39Pérola123*Faz nave continuar a viajar na velocidade da lus* *Luz* *10:39Perola Verde- Estamos rápidão. *10:39Pérola123((Caímos em Athenna?)) *-A Nave está parcialmente sem combustível.. *-Vamos parar nesse planetinha Mesmo *10:41The Prince Blaze*Tur aperta o botão que faz a luz se distorcer e viajar mais rapido possivel* *-TUR! *-ISSO VAI ACABAR COM NOSSA MASSA! **Estavamos rapidos demais* *-REPORTAR! REPORTAR! *-VAMOS SER...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *10:41Perola Verde*Estica a mão até o botão. *10:42AKNoir-Ué, ses que ser perseguida pelas diamante? Mantenham a calma, isso é só uma distorção de luz u.u *10:42The Prince Blaze*Voltamos a nossas formas de luz normais* **Suspiro* *10:42Pérola123*Todos viram pedras em a Nave cai em Athenna* *e* *10:42The Prince Blaze*Uma voz feminina diz que estava sem bateria* **Caimos em direção a Athena* **Eu abraço Pérola gritando* *10:43Perola Verde- Eu abraço Tour *. **Eu abraço Tour** *10:43Pérola123Sussura para Tour: -Ai ai, depois somos os inúteis **Ri discretamente* *10:44The Prince Blaze-Onde estamos? *10:44Perola Verde- Em algum planeta. *10:45Pérola123-Em Athenna *10:45AKNoir*Rio discretamente também* *10:45Pérola123-Perdão mestre *-Não pedi permissão **Fica encabulada* *10:45Perola Verde- Pérola, não estamos mais em Homeworld. *10:45The Prince Blaze-Tá tá, mais um planeta inutil, vou ver o que aconteceu com a nave, podem ir *10:45Perola Verde- Aqui não devemos seguir as regras de lá. *10:46The Prince Blaze*O planeta era uma estufa de vidro velho, cheio de natureza enorme, rios quase inundando, arvores gigantes, e mato grande* *10:46Pérola123-Obrigado senhor Green *10:46AKNoir-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO! A distorção da luz quebrou meus aparelhos que trouxe da terra na última viagem *10:46Perola Verde- Não me chame de senhor. *10:46Pérola123-Você é uma graça *Ri discretamente* *10:47The Prince Blaze*O planeta era uma estufa de vidro velho, cheio de natureza enorme, rios quase inundando, arvores gigantes, e mato grande* *-Tá tá, mais um planeta inutil, vou ver o que aconteceu com a nave, podem ir *10:47AKNoir-Meu fone, meu óculos *10:47Perola Verde- E você é.... Não faço ideia do que falar. Tour vamos andar por aí. *10:47Pérola123*Corada* *-Vamos Mestre *10:48AKNoir-Vamo *10:48Pérola123-Inspecionar o Perímetro *10:48The Prince Blaze-Eu disse, que não! Irei ficar aqui! *10:48Pérola123-Ah *-Então fique *-Vou com Tour *-Ei esperem *Grita* *10:48AKNoir-Venha! *10:48Pérola123*Corre até Tour* *10:49Perola Verde*Corta um pedaço de madeira no formato de um óculos com seu machado. **Faz os buracos e coloca em Tour. *- Deve servir por enquanto. *10:49The Prince Blaze*Começo a especionar a nave* *10:49AKNoir-Obrigado, *rio*, mas meus fones foram literalmente pro espaço *10:49The Prince Blaze*Saio* *10:50Pérola123-Eu acho que posso dar um geito *10:50The Prince Blaze*O planeta era como o Zoo, mas era como uma ilha flutuante, e embaixo, uma camada de massa* **Era enorme e muito maior* *10:50Perola Verde- Olha aqui, um lugar com o líquido H2º. *10:50Pérola123*Pega pedaços de Banbu faz um fone* *bambu** *10:51The Prince Blaze*E tudo era natural e não tinha como voltar, apenas pelo buraco que puxava todo o oxigenio e fazia nossos cabelos voarem* *10:51AKNoir-Ja é alguma coisa *-Thanks *10:51Pérola123-De Nada *10:51Perola Verde*Pula no rio* *10:51AKNoir-HD2? ÁGUA! *pulo na água* *10:51The Prince Blaze*Vou até eles* *10:51Pérola123*Tropeça e cai no Rio* *10:52AKNoir-ESSE PLANETA É BOM DEMAIS *10:52The Prince Blaze-Acho que sei oque é esse lugar! *-Pérola, sair do rio agora... *10:52Pérola123*Sai do rio* *10:52AKNoir-E este lugar é? *10:52Perola Verde*Fica brincando de jogar água no Tour e ele joga em mim também. *10:53The Prince Blaze-O primeiro prototipo do Zoo de humanos, da Diamante Rosa... *-Mas, este, foi abandonado, por séculos... *-Eu lembro...nada aqui deu certo... *10:53AKNoir-Um Zoo? CADE A MAQUININHA DE ROUPA? *10:53The Prince Blaze-Mas, podemos a sair a qualquer hora por causa daquele buraco *10:53Perola Verde- Eu adorei esse lugar. *10:54The Prince Blaze((vou pro movel)) [[Categoria:Posts de blog